In den Hafen der Ehe TIBBS!
by anonyma0403
Summary: Wenn Gibbs in letzter Sekunde seine und Tonys Hochzeit verschieben will, dann kocht das Blut des jungen Italieners hoch und dürstet nach Rache...


Ich hatte es immer gewußt. Tief in meinem Inneren wußte ich, dass der Tag meiner Hochzeit ein Desaster werden würde. Es würde Chaos herrschen, natürlich… Chaos… ich hatte eine italienische Familie. Aber das hier, ich schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf, das hier übertraf alles, was ich mir je ausgemalt hatte.

Vor 48 Stunden, keine 24 Stunden vor dem eigentlich geplanten Hochzeitstermin, bekam ich einen Anruf aus L.A., von meinem Zukünftigen. „Ich schaffe es nicht rechtzeitig. Der Fall zieht weitere Kreise als wir angenommen hatten. Ich bin frühestens Samstag zurück in Washington."

Mein Herz schlug hart gegen meine Brust, mein Atem beschleunigte sich. Mit brüchiger Stimme hauchte ich ins Telefon: „Du weißt schon, dass wir seit Monaten eine Hochzeit für Freitag um halb vier geplant hatten?" Nun klang seine Stimme wenigstens ein wenig unsicher: „Tony, ich kann hier nicht weg, ich…"

Ich spürte wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und versuchte meine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen. Ich schaffte es natürlich nicht. „Liebst du mich nicht mehr, Jethro?" Ich heulte, na großartig.

„Soll ich versuchen den Termin zu verschieben?"

„Welchen Termin?", ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich irgendetwas an seinen Ermittlungsarbeiten verschieben ließ.

„Na, die Trauung.", erwiderte er mit leicht erstauntem Ausdruck in der Stimme.

Er wollte einfach mal versuchen den Termin zu verschieben, er wollte die Gäste, die fünfundfünfzig Gäste von meiner Seite, die zwei Gäste von seiner Seite und die acht gemeinsamen Freunde, von denen die Meisten bereits im Hotel in Washington saßen und darauf warteten, dass die Feier losgeht, einfach mal anrufen und fragen wann sie Zeit hätten. Er wollte im Hotel anrufen, in dem wir mit unseren fünfundsechzig Gästen feiern wollten und einfach um einen neuen Termin bitten.

Ich lachte hysterisch in mein Handy. „Nein!", ich drehte durch, ich merkte es. Ich lachte schrill und mir liefen die Tränen in Sturzbächen über das Gesicht. Jethro sagte nichts. Ich ging zum Schrank in unserem Wohnzimmer und holte seine Flasche Bourbon raus und trank einen tiefen Schluck. „Verschieben…", kreischte ich ins Telefon.

„Tony, ich muss Schluss machen.", er wartete noch eine Weile auf meine Antwort, doch ich hatte nicht vor noch irgendwas zu erwidern.

Ich merkte wie mein Entsetzen sich in Wut verwandelte. Ich nahm einen weiteren Schluck von Jethros Whiskey und warf die halb volle Flasche an die Wand. Sie zersprang in tausend Scherben und die goldene Flüssigkeit hinterließ einen hässlichen Fleck auf der Tapete.

In mir brodelte es. Ich überlegte, ob ich den nächsten Flug nach L.A. nehmen sollte, um ihm die Hölle heiß zu machen. Aber als gleichgeschlechtliches Liebespaar hatten wir es beim NCIS schon schwer genug, würde ich nun noch eine Szene machen, wie ein hysterisches, italienisches Weib, dann wären wir vermutlich die Witzfiguren des Jahrhunderts. Aber mein italienisches Blut pulsierte rasend durch meinen Körper und verlangte nach Rache. Langsam nahm eine Idee Gestalt an und ein gemeines, hinterhältiges Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht.

Ich griff zum Telefon und rief erst meine Mutter an, dann einige Cousinen und Tanten. Ich war mir sicher, dass mein Plan aufgehen würde. Jethro würde vor Wut an die Decke gehen, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern. Siegesgewiss begann ich mit den ersten Vorbereitungen.

Mittlerweile war der Samstag gekommen und Jethro hatte die Auswirkungen meines Plans zu spüren bekommen. Doch ich zweifelte an meinem Racheplan. Meine Wut war verraucht, klar, ich war noch immer mordsmäßig sauer auf ihn, aber vielleicht hatte ich auch ein wenig übertrieben. Kleine Düsenjäger sausten durch meinen Magen, vor allem, als ich sein Auto auf der Einfahrt zu unserem Haus entdeckte. Ich beobachtete ihn durch das Fenster und mein Magen verknotete sich.

Ich hatte ihn frühestens heute Mittag erwartet, doch kurz nach neun Uhr am Morgen hielt sein Wagen vor dem Haus. Misstrauisch schaute er die vielen Autos an, die alle in der Nähe unseres Hauses parkten. Zwei Cousinen von mir trugen große Wannen mit Geschirr an Jethro vorbei. Sie grüßten ihn nur knapp und verschwanden im Haus, in seinem Haus. Ich konnte erkennen, dass es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Er versuchte zu verstehen was er hier sah. Er kniff die Lippen zusammen, schulterte seinen Seesack und ging schnell in Richtung Haus. Langsam öffnete mein Liebster die Tür und blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen.

Meine italienische Großfamilie hatte das Haus in Beschlag genommen und versuchte in Rekordzeit ein rauschendes Fest auf die Beine zu stellen. Meine Mutter und ihre Schwestern standen seit Ewigkeiten in der Küche und kochten Berge von Speisen. Meine Cousinen polierten Gläser, spülten Geschirr und versuchten Jethros Keller in eine angemessene Partylocation zu verwandeln. Mein Dad und diverse männlichen Verwandte saßen im Wohnzimmer auf unserer, nein, nicht wirklich, auf Jethros durchgesessener, ziemlich hässlicher Couch und brüllten um die Wette. Im Fernsehen lief ein Footballspiel.

Mein geliebter Ehemann in Spe (hoffentlich) schloss leise die Haustür, ließ seine Tasche fallen und versuchte den bunten Treiben in seinem Haus mit den Augen zu folgen. Ich beobachtete seine Reaktion genau. Er hatte mich noch nicht entdeckt, ich stand im Flur und versuchte den Moment hinauszuzögern, in dem ich all das hier erklären mußte. Als ich sah wie müde und abgespannt er aussah, nagte das schlechte Gewissen an mir. Ich sehnte mich danach ihn in die Arme zu schließen, in einem innigen Kuß zu versinken. Ich wollte ihn auf das Sofa dirigieren, ihm alle Neuigkeiten auf einmal erzählen und nach wenigen Minuten feststellen, dass er in meinem Armen eingeschlafen war. Ich wollte ihm beim Schlafen zu sehen, seinen Duft aufsaugen, um ihn für immer in meinem Inneren festhalten zu können, ich wollte…

Unsanft wurde ich aus meinen Träumereien gerissen. Jethro hatte meinen Arm gepackt und zerrte mich vor die Haustür. Sein Gesicht war ganz nah vor meinem und insgeheim hoffte ich auf einen atemberaubenden Kuß. Fast schon hätte ich erwartungsvoll die Augen geschlossen, als seine Stimme mich in die Realität zurückholte. „WAS IST DAS!", er hatte nicht gebrüllt oder so, nein, seine Stimme war sehr leise, aber schneidend scharf und eiskalt.

„Meine…", ich mußte mich räuspern, „meine Familie." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und wartete darauf, dass ich weitersprach. „Ok, sie richten unsere Hochzeit aus,", ich seufzte, als ich die tiefe Falte auf seiner Stirn entdeckte, „in unserem Haus. Alle fünfundsechzig Gästekommen in unser, ähm, in dein Haus um unsere Hochzeit zu feiern." Ich zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein.

„Wann?", war alles was er wissen wollte. „In sieben Stunden.", antwortete ich fast schon lässig, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Er drehte sich um und verschwand wortlos im Haus. Ich atmete tief durch und folgte ihm. Ich sah grade noch wie er die Treppe hinauflief. Ich setzte mich auf die unterste Treppenstufe und wartete. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte ich seine Schritte. Ich stand auf… und wurde gegen die Wand geschubst. Wieder war sein Gesicht meinem ganz nah, aber diesmal kam mir nicht einmal der Ansatz eines Gedankens an einen Kuß in den Sinn. Ich spürte wie meine Handflächen feucht wurden. Er war sauer, sogar verdammt sauer. „Ich wollte duschen, wollte nach 10 Tagen widerlichem Hotelaufenthalt einfach nur duschen, aber es ging nicht, weil in meiner Dusche tausende verdammte Blumengestecke im Wasser stehen." Er ließ mich los, rannte den Flur entlang öffnete die Tür zu seinem Keller und schlug sie mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu. „Scheiße!", entfuhr es mir wie ein Reflex. Ich überlegte ob ich eine Chance hätte zu verschwinden, wenn ich sofort loslief. „3,2,1…", murmelte ich und lag goldrichtig. Krachend flog die Kellertür auf. „DiNozzo!"

Fünfundfünfzig Dinozzos jeder Altersklasse blieben wie angewurzelt stehen, hielten die Klappe und wagten kaum zu atmen. Er hatte schier unmögliches geschafft.

Ich hoffte, dass der Boden sich vor meinen Füßen auf tun würde. Vergeblich. Er stürmte auf mich zu, blieb vor mir stehen. Er bebte vor Wut, ich wich einen Schritt zurück. Ich war mir sicher nun sterben zu müssen. „Mein Keller ist ein verdammter…", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, fand sie nicht, drehte sich um jagte auf die Haustür zu, machte kehrt und raste wieder auf mich zu. „Mein Keller…", sein Kopf war puterrot. Er war so wütend, dass er kein Wort mehr rausbrachte und zeigte mit wutverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck auf die Kellertür. Dann machte er endgültig kehrt und verschwand. Ich hörte noch wie sein Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen die Straße entlang raste.

„Gefällt es ihm nicht?", schnarrte die scheppernde Stimme meiner Großtante Josefine. „Ach, doch doch. Er mag nur keine Überraschungen hat Antony gesagt.", erwiderte meine Mutter. Meine Familie war vollkommen gelassen. Ich allerdings gar nicht. Ich schnappte mein Handy und versuchte, nein, ich versuchte natürlich nicht Jethro anzurufen, ich bin ja nicht völlig übergeschnappt. Ich wählte Abbys Nummer. Ich war vollkommen ratlos. Doch bei Abbs erreichte ich nur die Mailbox. Auch Ducky erreichte ich nicht. Bei McGee und Ziva hatte ich mehr Glück, allerdings hatten sie außer gehässigem Gelächter nicht viel für meine Notlage übrig.

Die Herbstsonne ist längst über den Zenit geklettert. In einer Stunde soll die Trauung stattfinden, meine Familie hat weiter gewerkelt, als wäre nichts geschehen. Meine Cousinen sind zum größten Teil im Hotel verschwunden um sich die Haare zu stylen und sich zu rasieren, oder was Mädchen auch immer machen, wenn sie plötzlich im Rudel verschwinden. Ich habe meine Anzughose an und schließe grad die letzten Knöpfe meines Hemdes. Ich stehe auf dem Treppenabsatz und suche mit den Augen das Wohnzimmer ab. Von Jethro fehlt nach wie vor jede Spur. Mir rutscht das Herz in die Hose, ich habe Magenschmerzen, schon seitdem ich sein Auto davonrasen gehört habe. Ich befürchte ich muß mich bald übergeben. Schweißperlen stehen auf meiner Stirn. Ich denke ich werde krank.

Die Haustür geht auf und mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer. Ich wußte, dass er mich nicht hängen lassen würde. Er liebt mich, ganz klar. Doch.. nein, es sind nur Ziva und McGee.

Langsam füllt sich das Haus mit Gästen. Die Frauen tragen elegante Kleider und die Männer schicke Anzüge. Jetzt ist mir richtig schlecht. McGee wirft mir einen mitleidigen Blick zu, Ziva grinst nur verächtlich. Sie hält mich für einen Volltrottel und spätestens in einer Stunde wird mich jeder hier für einen durchgeknallten Freak halten. Ich setze mich auf die Treppe und binde die Schnürsenkel meiner feinen, italienischen Schuhe zu.

McGee steht vor mir und legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Tony, hau doch einfach ab. Ziva und ich könnten uns etwas einfallen lassen." Ich recke trotzig das Kinn vor. „Er liebt mich, er wird kommen!" Ich klinge überzeugter als ich es wirklich bin. McGee zuckt mit den Schultern und geht wieder zurück zu Ziva, die mir grinsend mit ihrem Champagnerglas zuprostet. Ich entdecke den Sohn irgendeiner Bekannten, eines Schwagers um siebenundvierzig Ecken, der dazu abgestellt wurde den Gästen Champagner und andere Drinks zu reichen. Alkohol! Genau, vielleicht beruhigt das meine Nerven und meinen Magen. Ich haste in Richtung Wohnzimmer, in das der Sohn irgendeiner… ach, egal, wie auch immer, ich folge also dem Kerl mit den Champagnergläsern.

Mir stockt der Atem, als ich auf Höhe der Haustür heftig angerempelt werde. Irgendjemand zerrt an mir herum, dreht mir den Arm auf den Rücken und schubst mich vor sich her in den Vorgarten. Ich spüre etwas Kaltes am Handgelenk und nehme ein klackendes Geräusch war. Jemand hat mir Handschellen angelegt! Ich schaue verblüfft auf meine Hand, dann auf die Hand an die ich gefesselt wurde. Jethro!! All das geschieht innerhalb von Sekunden. Meine Nerven… In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles. Was hat das zu bedeuten?

Wir laufen zu einem Auto, zu Jethros Auto. Er zwingt mich über den Fahrersitz auf den Beifahrersitz zu klettern. Kaum sitzen wir, da lässt er den Motor an und rast durch die Straßen. Ich kann meinen Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Ich sehe sicherlich aus wie der absolute Idiot. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund starre ich meinen Partner an. Er lächelt zufrieden, hält seinen Blick aber auf den Verkehr gerichtet. „Jethro…", meine Stimme kling viel zu hoch, ich räusper mich… viel zu laut. Ich halte lieber die Klappe und starre ihn weiter an. Dieser anbetungswürdige, atemberaubende Kerl steckt in einem sündhaft teuren, anthrazitfarbenen Anzug. Er trägt ein weißes Hemd und natürlich keine Krawatte. Ein unbändiges Lachen drängt sich durch meine Kehle. „Einen Strick kann ich mir um den Hals binden, wenn ich mich aufhängen will!", hallt seine Stimme in meiner Erinnerung wieder. Ich fange an zu lachen. Ich kann nicht aufhören und scheinbar ist mein Lachen ansteckend. Keine zwei Häuserblocks weiter lachen Jethro und ich Tränen. Ich kann mich nicht beruhigen. Immer wenn ich denke ich habe mich soweit wieder im Griff, dann reicht ein Blick in Jethros Gesicht und es geht von vorn los.

Irgendwann gelingt es mir Luft zu holen und zu sprechen: „In weniger als zwanzig Minuten wollen 65 Gäste dabei zusehen, wie wir beide uns trauen lassen."

„Ich weiß.", er lächelt mich liebevoll an unsere Hände verschränken sich ineinander. In meinem Magen machen sich die Düsenflieger wieder bemerkbar. Ich glaube ich war noch nie so verliebt wie in diesem Augenblick in diesen Mann.

Nach etwa fünfzehn weiteren Minuten, die wir schweigend durch die Straßen jagen, parkt Jethro den Wagen am Hafen. Er holt einen kleinen Schlüssel aus der Tasche seines unglaublich geschmackvollen Anzugs und befreit uns von den Handschellen. Ich steige aus dem Wagen und schaue zu den Booten hinüber, die sanft durch die Strömung des Potomac River hin und her schaukeln. Auf einem kleineren Holzboot steht eine Frau, sie trägt ein elegantes Kleid und ihre schwarzen Haare fallen in weichen Wellen auf ihren Rücken. Ein Mann geht auf sie zu, berührt sie am Arm und zeigt in unsere Richtung. „Sind das Abby und Duck?"

Jethro kommt um das Auto herum, er reicht mir die Jacke meines Anzugs. Ich schlüpfe bereitwillig hinein, die Sonne strahlt zwar, doch ist der Herbstwind recht kühl. Jethro greift nach meinen Händen und bleibt vor mir stehen. Meine Knie werden weich und ich habe einen Kloß im Hals. „Antony,", er benutzt so gut wie nie meinen vollständigen Vornamen, mir ist wieder schlecht, „ich weiß nicht wie du es mit einem so kauzigen Kerl wie mir aushalten willst. Aber wenn du bereit bist mich mit meinen Macken und den unendlich vielen Fehlern zu nehmen, dann ist jetzt der Moment gekommen." Ich kann nichts sagen, mein Hals ist wie zugeschnürt, also nicke ich nur und versuche zu lächeln, während mir die Tränen über die Wangen laufen. Jethro zieht mich zu sich, küßt mich unendlich zärtlich und legt dann seine Stirn an meine. „Ich werde versuchen Dir niemals weh zu tun, Tony, ich kann für nichts garantieren, aber…" Seine Stimme klingt nicht wie sonst und ich blinzele die Tränen weg um ihn richtig ansehen zu können. In seinem Augenwinkel glitzert eine Träne. Ich greife nach seiner Hand und nicke ihm aufmunternd zu. „Komm, Jethro, lassen wir sie nicht warten!"

Als wir an Bord klettern wischt sich Abby verstohlen über die leicht geröteten Augen. „Ihr macht es aber auch spannend!", begrüßt sie mich und küßt mich auf die Wange. Ich kann nur lächeln und als das kleine Boot den Potomac River hinunter fährt und Jethro mir den Ring an den Finger steckt, der unsere Liebe für alle Zeiten besiegelt, da bin ich mir sicher, dass ich nie, nie wieder aufhören werde zu lächeln.


End file.
